


Wrapped Around Your Finger

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Stockings, Tried to be funny, failed, hehe, marking kink, slight tho, very early happy birthday hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: His head turns in shock and surprise when he hears the bedroom door creak open and footsteps stopping halfway in the room followed by a light, almost inaudible, gasp.Did he not lock the door?OrSeonghwa prepares a very special birthday present for Hongjoong.





	Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> This is a very early hongjoong birthday present....  
> ANYGAYS  
> I hope you enjoy  
> Remember: this is not beta-read so I'm sorry for any errors they're not intentional I'm just dumb and tired lol  
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment, tell me what you think :)  
> (Title; 5SOS - Wrapped Around Your Finger)

Seonghwa's eyes wander over his dressed figure, an amused smile painting his face. He adjusts to the wavy skirt, his slightly quivering fingers soothing it as best as they can. He looks up, turning around a little to look at the back of his outfit. He smiles as the skirt swirls around him, slowly bending over to look at the silky underskirt covering his ass. 

It honestly looks good, of course he knew it would look good but it looks even better on, than when it's lying on his bed, untouched. And of course he knew he would look good,  the white stockings hugging his long and perfectly shaped legs and the skirt only complimenting all of his pretty features. He rolls up the top a bit, smiling oh-so slightly.

He turns back to look at the whole thing again and it really does look great. The lilac skirt covering most of his thighs, the prettiest white crop top he could find, puffed up ashy blonde hair and full pink lips make him look like a real-life doll.

His head turns in shock and surprise when he hears the bedroom door creak open and footsteps stopping halfway in the room followed by a light, almost inaudible, gasp. Did he not lock the door? Apparently he didn't, because when he turns around to look, he sees Hongjoong standing in the doorway with his mouth opened.

"Oh hey."

Hongjoong says, sounding way less surprised than before, eyeing the other down with suddenly hungry eyes and licking his lips, he really didn't expect this when he left the studio (after Eden left him) but he's certainly not complaining.

"Hey."

Seonghwa says, stepping closer to Hongjoong with his hands reached out. He circles his arms around the boy's neck and presses their foreheads together with a hum.

"How was your day?"

Hongjoong looks up at him with a smile, blinking a few times before speaking up.

"Tiring, as always. Is this, for me?"

Hongjoong runs a finger up Seonghwa's thigh, placing his hand on his hip after. Seonghwa rolls his eyes playfully but nods, his eyes never leaving Hongjoong's after he meets them again.

He leans down all the way, claiming Hongjoong's lips. The younger brings his other hand to the boy's chin, tilting it down and to the side to get better access.

The vocalist smiles when they pull apart, stepping back and sitting down on the bed. He lays down while pulling Hongjoong on top of him. The other sits between his legs, running his hands up and down Seonghwa's chest and stomach.

"You look so pretty..."

He whispers, and Seonghwa whimpers. Hongjoong slides his hands under the wavy skirt, raising a brow at the older as soon as his hands are met with warm skin. Seonghwa whimpers, squirming under the younger with his face scrunched up in sudden embarrassment.

The feeling of Hongjoong's cold hands against the bare skin of his abdomen and inner thighs is a little too much right now, so much he feels himself twitch.

Hongjoong chuckles, pulling his hands back and instead taking off his shirt. Seonghwa looks at him through his lashes, pulling him back down as soon as Hongjoong unbuckles his belt. The younger smiles, tracing the lines of Seonghwa's ribs and slight curves with his fingertips.

The older whimpers, arching his back off the bed to get more of Hongjoong's long craved touch.

The younger gives him exactly that by pulling him closer, pressing their lips together as his hands roam around the older's heated body. Seonghwa hums, feeling his pose relaxing and slowly melting into Hongjoong's.

"Fuck, Hwa, where do I start? You look so fucking good."

"Start wherever you please."

Seonghwa laughs almost breathlessly and shifts his eyes, running his hands down Hongjoong's chest as he leans closer, nipping at Seonghwa's neck, gently, but enough to leave marks.

Seonghwa smiles to himself and tilts his head to give better access, he knows they will get scolded by their stylists but he honestly couldn't care less, he loves when Hongjoong marks him.

Every time he looks into the mirror and sees the teeth marks and hickeys Hongjoong left makes him feel happy, for whatever reason.

The younger swipes his thumb over Seonghwa's bottom lip before leaning up and pecking his forehead. He slips his hand under the boy's top, caressing the vocalist's smooth stomach with his palm.

The older sits up, cupping Hongjoong's face as he leans in again, pressing their lips together. The softness of Hongjoong's lips against his own always feels so good as so inviting Seonghwa can't get enough of it.

"Hwa, let me just..."

The younger breathes out, slipping his other hand under the top Seonghwa's wearing. The older nods, lifting his arms to help the other. Hongjoong sighs after successfully pulling it over Seonghwa's head, messing up his hair a bit. He looks at Seonghwa up and down again, shaking his head a little as he drops the fabric onto the floor.

The younger looks at the vocalist in confusion when he suddenly lifts himself up on his elbows and shifts back from Hongjoong to kneel on the bed. He smirks while grabbing a pillow from the other side of the bed and drops it on the floor in front of Hongjoong.

The younger quickly catches on, leaning back on his arm as Seonghwa slips down onto the floor and rests his knees on the pillow. He looks up at Hongjoong, his hands sliding up the younger's thighs and finding their way to the waistband of his jeans, tugging them down slightly.

The rapper lifts his hips, making the slide of his pants easier. The older laughs at the clinking of the younger's belt and leans down, mouthing the outline of Hongjoong's dick through his boxers, earning a low groan that soon turns into a whiny moan of his name, which makes him glad the rest of the members left to get dinner together with a present for the leader and won't come back any time soon.

He hooks his fingers behind the elastic of his boxers, tugging them down just enough to pull Hongjoong's dick out of it. The younger hisses but sighs as soon as Seonghwa hovers over him, his hot breath tickling him just a little.

He laughs, his free hand finding home in the blonde's hair. The older takes him into his hand, looking up as he begins jerking his hand ever so slightly. Hongjoong hums, smiling down at the older.

After a few seconds and getting Hongjoong hard, Seonghwa finally leans down to give kitten licks to the head at first but shifting to the rest later on. He drags his tongue along the length of the other before setting his lips around the tip, pulling a groan out of Hongjoong's parted lips.

He sucks slightly, looking up at the leader through his thick lashes. He breathes harshly through his nose, closes his eyes and goes further, fighting his gag reflex and pushing past his limits just to please the birthday boy.

Hongjoong must have noticed Seonghwa's struggle because when he opens his eyes and looks up again, Hongjoong is smiling at him fondly, begining to run his fingers through his messed up hair, whispering how good he's doing and how great he looks, which makes Seonghwa at ease.

He starts bobbing his head, bringing a hand up to cup Hongjoong's balls.

The younger lets out a satisfied hum, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. The almost inaudible whisper of his name is what gets Seonghwa to pull off for a second, only to press wet kisses along the underside. He wraps his lips around the shaft again, sucking a bit harder than before, making Hongjoong's hips buck up.

His eyes water as he feels like he has to pull back again, his gag reflex kicking in, but the hand in his hair doesn't really let him do that. Instead he chokes around the younger, making him look down at him.

"Oh God, sorry."

Hongjoong says as he removes the hand from Seonghwa's hair. The older pulls back, wiping his mouth the back of his hand after a cough or two. He smiles up at Hongjoong with a "it's fine." while bringing a hand up to jerk the other off again.

Hongjoong sighs in bliss but gently takes his wrist pulling him off and standing up. The older sits back on his heels and looks at him in confusion before the leader opens his mouth.

"Not yet, I wanna enjoy this to the fullest."

Seonghwa nods, standing up before sitting down on the bed. The younger joins in quickly, hovering over Seonghwa's frame. His eyes scan the vocalist's face and he smiles adoringly.

"I love you."

The words fall from his mouth without a second thought as he moves down, his fingers tracing the rubber band of the skirt he's wearing. The older blushes a little.

"We're gonna keep this on for a bit longer, yeah?"

Seonghwa nods his head, looking at Hongjoong through his lashes, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong's neck and bringing him close. He moans out quietly, humming right after.

Hongjoong spreads his legs further apart, settling between them more comfortably. He lifts one of Seonghwa's legs, wrapping it around his waist. The older wraps his other leg around him from instinct, trapping the younger.

"Please, please, touch me."

The younger nods almost unnoticeably, dragging his hands down the boy's thighs. He looks up, taking in every detail of Seonghwa's pretty face.

"Lube?"

"The bottom drawer."

Seonghwa says, his eyes never leaving Hongjoong's. The younger nods, keeping his eyes on the vocalist while reaching for the bottle. He pops open the cap as soon as he gets a hold of it.

He pours a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them a little to warm it up. Seonghwa's eyes scan Hongjoong's figure, his heart pounding in his chest and mind racing.

Hongjoong caresses his face with his other hand, whispering sweet nonsense to the older. Seonghwa frowns a little, he's not supposed to be the one being taken care of, it should be Hongjoong.

It's not his birthday, it's Hongjoong's.

He grabs the bottle from Hongjoong, letting his legs fall from around his hips onto the mattress and shifting back a little so he's resting against the headboard. He spreads his legs wider and rolls up the skirt and underskirt.

"I'll do it."

Seonghwa whispers as he pours some on his fingers and rubs them together, whimpering when he brings the hand to his entrance. The younger watches in slight shock but smirks shortly after and sits back on his heels, enjoying the show Seonghwa's putting on.

The older slowly pushes a finger in after circling it around and calming down his breathing and his mouth falls open with no sound coming out.

Hongjoong himself groans at the sight, the soft mewls leaving Seonghwa's mouth not helping his already hard dick. He tugs down his jeans more, slowly pulling them off together with his boxers, his eyes never leaving Seonghwa's figure.

The older slowly adds another finger after a few seconds, biting his bottom lip with his eyes closed shut as he tries to scissor himself open. Hongjoong leans forward, using the lube on his fingers for Seonghwa as he takes him into his hand.

The older whines out his name, his legs shaking and eyes opening at the touch. Seonghwa moans louder than before, quickly shutting his mouth but looking at Hongjoong with hooded eyes.

The younger smiles, leaning down all the way and pressing his lips against Seonghwa's. The older eagerly kisses back but pulls back a little seconds later, blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"B-But it's your birthday, not m-mine..."

Seonghwa murmurs and gasps against his lips making Hongjoong chuckle. He pulls back, his hand never stopping it's movements while the other one goes up to push the hair in Seonghwa's face behind his ear.

"I always treat my gifts nicely."

Seonghwa lets out a long drawn out moan with the third finger, his other hand going up to squeeze Hongjoong's forearm. The younger hisses quietly, leaning down to trail kisses down Seonghwa's jawline, neck and chest to calm him.

The vocalist breathes out heavily, making Hongjoong pull back and look straight into his eyes as he finally pulls his fingers out with another whimper.

"You're so gorgeous, love."

Hongjoong whispers, releasing the older from his hand and instead wrapping it around his own dick. He reaches for the bottom drawer again before a hand on his wrist stops him from grabbing what he wanted.

"N-No, I wanna feel you..."

Seonghwa says as red spreads over his cheeks, his voice getting lower by the end of his sentence. He never liked the rubbery feeling condoms had. Hongjoong chuckles, nodding his head and instead runs the free hand through his hair.

Seonghwa wraps his arms around Hongjoong's neck again, bringing him close, their faces just millimeters away.

The younger pushes the silky cloth out of the way and lines himself with the older after pouring a little bit more lube onto him. The vocalist shivers, his eyes still locked with Hongjoong's.

"Can I?"

A shaky breath and a nod is all that's given and all it takes for Hongjoong to finally push in. Seonghwa throws his head back and bites his lip, his eyebrows drawing together and chest rising and falling a little too quickly.

Hongjoong brings a free hand to Seonghwa's hair, stroking it so gently and carefully the older barely feels it, in hopes of getting the older to calm down, which surprisingly works.

Seonghwa opens his eyes just a little bit, looking at Hongjoong's face with a single tear rolling down his cheek, which Hongjoong is quick to wipe away. Soon Hongjoong's still pose moves and Seonghwa whines lowly, his fingers locking in the boy's undercut.

"All good?"

Hongjoong asks through gritted teeth and looks at Seonghwa in concern before he stops completely. The older nods, one of his hands sliding from around to the boy's neck to his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Just, wait, a little, please."

Hongjoong nods, he would never even dare to move so he wouldn't hurt Seonghwa. The vocalist exhales sharply, tapping Hongjoong's shoulder as a sign to move seconds later. Hongjoong nods slightly, pulling his hips back and then forward, making Seonghwa whine into the air.

"F-Fuck... Hongjoong..."

Seonghwa throws his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his head and mouth curling into a satisfied smile. During their year of dating Hongjoong learned how to angle himself just right to hit that bundle of nerves inside of the blonde on every thrust.

Whenever him and Hongjoong wanted to have some alone time together and they got to this stage, Hongjoong just knew how to settle himself to make Seonghwa feel like he's floating.

Hongjoong curses under his breath, the tightness of the older making him light-headed.

"You feel s-so good..."

Seonghwa whimpers out, fingers of his other hand curling in Hongjoong's dyed hair. The younger smiles, trying his best to set a pace that would be just right for the both of them.

A pace that would make Seonghwa whine out his name and make Hongjoong feel like he never wants to stop. Seonghwa smiles while closing his eyes, a soft mewl leaving his lips as Hongjoong finally sets a pace.

"You're so beautiful Hwa, you look so good, and all for me."

Hongjoong breathes out between stuttered groans and moans. Seonghwa nods urgently, mouth opening in a soundless moan.

"Y-Yes.... all for you." 

Hongjoong soothes his, now warm, hand up the older's stomach to his chest, leaving it there. Seonghwa groans, arching his back into Hongjoong's hand when he feels his abdomen get warmer by the second.

Hongjoong smirks, thrusting forward harshly and stopping his movements. Seonghwa's eyes shoot open, tears brimming at the corners of them.

"Hongjoong!"

He screams and bites his lip tightly, enough to draw blood. Hongjoong chuckles, pulling his hips back, almost pulling out, earning a whimper from the older.

"I'm so sorry, love."

He says in a tone that's nowhere near apologetic and Seonghwa whimpers again, hair sticking to his forehead and limbs shaking. He looks at Hongjoong, breathing out heavily. The younger moves again, slow, painfully slow.

Seonghwa whines, eyes falling shut once again, both arms hanging from Hongjoong's neck. The younger sets a faster pace after a few minutes and Seonghwa grits his teeth, feeling his orgasm coming closer and closer.

"I'm- I'm- Hongjoong."

"You're not Hongjoong, you're Seonghwa."

That makes Seonghwa full on glare at Hongjoong which makes him only nod, place his hands on either side of Seonghwa's figure and go a little harder, a little faster making the vocalist gasp under him from the feeling. Hongjoong hisses and grits his teeth when he feels his own abdomen burning.

"F-Fuck, Seonghwa ah."

The older throws his head back and closes his eyes, a loud grunt being the only warning he gives before he comes, dirtying the clothing he's still wearing.

Hongjoong stops, the loud huffing from Seonghwa making him lift one of his hands and gently caresses his face.

"Are you okay baby?"

Seonghwa turns to face the younger, cracking open his eyes and nodding tiredly. A hiss followed by a whimper leaves his lips when Hongjoong pulls out, leaving him clenching around thin air.

His eyes follow the leader as he shifts from between his legs to his side and tosses his head back.

"Can you lend me your mouth angel?"

Seonghwa doesn't hesitate in nodding, opening his mouth without another word. Hongjoong moves closer, his other hand coming up to the vocalist's chin and tilting it down before flicking his wrist and groaning.

Seonghwa looks up into the other's eyes, keeping them locked and Hongjoong comes closer and closer to his release.

A grunt and a hiss and Seonghwa feels his mouth being filled. He closes his mouth as soon as Hongjoong leans back and swallows, bits still escaping the corners of his mouth.

It's not something he loves but he'd do anything for the leader, even if it meant to swallow.

Hongjoong brushes a hand through his hair when he looks back at him, making Seonghwa melt into his touch all over again.

"I'll clean up, you stay still."

The younger says while grinning and Seonghwa feels his heart flutter. The leader cleans up way quicker than Seonghwa expected, helping the older out of the skirt and giving him a clean pair of underwear as well as taking some for himself.

He's not complaining though, the younger slips close to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead before laying a little more comfortably to the side.

Seonghwa turns his head a little to look directly at Hongjoong, the younger giving him the softest of smiles Seonghwa's ever been given, the one only Hongjoong can give.

"You came home pretty early today." 

Seonghwa says, slowly closing his eyes.

"I left the studio because of you, and my work for today is done anyway so...."

Seonghwa's eyes open slowly again, looking at Hongjoong in confusion. Hongjoong laughs.

"I talked to Sani today and he told me you're preparing something special so I got curious."

Seonghwa groans, rolling his eyes.

"He's such an idiot...."

He whispers making Hongjoong giggle. They lay in silence for a while before Hongjoong groans and rolls to his back, pulling Seonghwa to him and laying his arm over his chest. The older smiles, snuggling into the leader's smaller figure.

"Hongjoong ah?"

The younger nods with a "Yeah?" leaving his lips, not opening his eyes to look at Seonghwa. Seonghwa just sighs and lifts his head to look at Hongjoong.

"Happy birthday." 

He lays back down, calming his heart and breathing. Hongjoong lays still and soundless with his eyes still closed, but he's smiling, so wide Seonghwa thinks his cheeks must hurt. The older smiles to himself and sighs tiredly.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
